


Getting Into Club MU

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Caste Difference, Dubious Consent, Emetophobia, Face-Fucking, Large Cock, M/M, Nightclub, Oral Sex, Underage means 17.28 years, alcohol use, drug mention, human-like genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: Cronus finds out whose cock he has to suck to get into Club MU.





	Getting Into Club MU

**Author's Note:**

> By Rape/Non-Con I mean more Questionable Consent. Underage means "adult in troll terms but chronologically just under 18 years old because the author wanted a round number". 
> 
> Beforus doesn't have burning days in this version because that would complicate things and hell, maybe it was different.

Ever since Cronus Ampora was six sweeps old he lusted after Club MU. When the daringly-fuchsia neon sign went up, with its italic “Club” and bold “MU”, he knew he must past under it one night. The danceclub, though it competed with many others in the capital, grew in fame as Cronus grew up. Soon every musical artist that wanted to be something had to perform at MU. Cronus heard stories from the 8th Sweeps at school about what was inside. The upperclasstrolls talked of a glamorous interior of pink neon and water. The ambrosia cocktails were the finest crafted in the world. Any drug you want could be found by a savvy buyer. You could spot all your favorite Trollywood celebrities. And in the middle of the night when the music really got pumping, the crowd would dissolve into an orgy. Cronus was the first to scoff these tall tales but he knew in his pump biscuit they were true.

Cronus would have gone to verify these tales, but he didn't have a fake ID. He didn't know where to get one and he was afraid if he did shell out he'd get cheated somehow. He figured he could wait until he was eight sweeps. His entrance would be legal, though what he did inside might not be.

The perigee before his eighth wiggling day seemed like it lasted a lifetime. Cronus couldn't concentrate on anything except the club. His schoolwork would have dropped if it weren't already low.

Meanwhile, Kankri kept talking about various wholesome and fulfilling things they could do on Cronus' wiggling day and wouldn't listen when Cronus said all he wanted to do was go to Club MU. A couple days before the big day, Cronus blew up and told Kankri he never wanted to hang out with a wet blanket like Kankri and he'd find better friends at Club MU. As Kankri stormed off, Cronus felt his bladder fall but he knew he was right. He'd only ever hanged out with Kankri because they were both losers.

The day finally came. When he got home from the schoolfeedery, he immediately took a shower. After getting out, he dressed in the outfit he'd put together all these perigee: a black with violet stripe wetsuit from an East Alternian designer knock-off site, violet ankle boots, and a gold chain necklace with his symbol. Then he changed his mind and got into something else. And then something else. Finally, he realized his original idea was best and changed into that. He gelled his hair, added some rainbow drinker serum to his cheeks, and plucked and drew his eyebrows. Before he left finally, he told his lusus he was going to Kankri's. When he was a block away from his hive, he had to resist the urge to run back and change his outfit again.

Though he had spent plenty of time getting ready, it was still early when he arrived at the Club. Already, there were people waiting. Though the coolest time to arrive was 2300 hours, that was for celebrities who could cut the line. Cronus was fifth in place. The four guest ahead of him were friends group. Judging by their confident attitude and perfect outfits this wasn't their first time at the Club. They whispered to each other and Cronus thought he could catch snippets on how much his wetsuit must cost. He figured their verdict was “not enough”.

The bouncer, on the other hand, did not seem to be judging anything. He was leaning back against the wall staring at the sky as if he was willing the stars to come out. He was a burly troll, as suiting a security officer, but he was short and most pointedly was not a seadweller. His eyes were covered by mirrored lenses and his polo-and-jeans uniform had no color other than black and pink but Cronus guessed he was a midblood. It didn't seem a fitting job for a midblood. Not that Cronus cared about the hemospectrum or anything like that, he just cared this employee couldn't reach all the sections of the club.

Time past. The bouncer wasn't willing the stars out fast enough. Cronus wondered what Kankri was doing right now. Was he crying face-down on his bed? No, more likely he was doing all the nerdy boring shit he'd planned to do but without Cronus yawning and complaining. Kankri was happier being alone. They both dragged each other down. When Kankri got to advanced schoolfeedery next sweep, he'd find plenty of new friends that actually shared his interest in social justice. Cronus would find new friends in this club. It would all work out. No need to feel guilty.

Finally, it was time for the club to open. Or at least it was time on Cronus' gold watch. The bouncer seemed to have a watch running a half hour late. The other guests joined Cronus in glowering but the bouncer paid them no mind. Eventually, he did return to reality. Oh so slowly, he pulled back the rope. He stated four names and all four friends went in. A wicked part of Cronus had hoped the bouncer would only let in three of the four friends. Cronus went to the head of the line. There were around twenty guests behind him.

The bouncer slowly moved his head up and down as he looked at Cronus. With his mirrored lens, Cronus couldn't tell what he was thinking. All he could see was his own image reflected twice. In those lens he looked so small and pathetic.

“So,” said the bouncer finally, “This your first time here?”

Cronus shrugged his shoulders in fake nonchalance. “I suppose,” he answered as if he'd been to so many clubs they'd all blurred together.

“ID?”

Cronus thought he was prepared for this but at that moment he forgot how his sylladex worked. When he did remember, he produced the card and handed it to the bouncer.

“You really eight sweeps?” the bouncer asked.

“Yes.”

He held the card up by two fingers as if it were distasteful. “This is a vertical card for minors. We only take horizontal cards.”

“But the date says I wvas hatched eight swveeps ago! Doesn't that matter more than fucking layout?”

The bouncer shoved the card at Cronus. “We – only – take – horizontal – cards.”

“I only just turned eight swveeps today! I didn't havwe the time to get a newv one!”

“Then you'll have an errand to do tomorrow.”

“Come on! I'vwe heard a people comin' here for their eighth wriggling day wvith no problem!”

“Must have been a different bouncer on duty then.”

“But I'vwe got to get in tonight!”

“Sorry kid, you'll have to wait a little more. Or a lot more.”

The bouncer turned away from Cronus to address the guests behind him.

“Okay, the guy with the big green spiky hair gets in, girl with the big rumblespheres, Mr. Dolphin, the Wonder Twins, and those five guests behind them get in. The rest got to leave.”

The ten guests mention rushed in. The other twenty-so rejected guest left. Cronus remained.

“I was including you in everyone,” the bouncer said.

Cronus couldn't leave. He just couldn't. After all his talk, he couldn't come back to schoolfeedery without evidence he was in the club. He knew Kankri would come up and in his calm manner that belied his anger would ask “So, did you make any new friends at the club?” and even if Kankri believed his lies Cronus would know they weren't true. Cronus had waited too long and risked so much. Those other losers might have given up but he wasn't going to.

“Can't wve come to an understanding?” Cronus asked.

“You mean you want to bribe me?”

“Ummm...that is...”

The bouncer smiled for the first time. “What have you got for me?”

Cronus took out his wallet. “I havwe like thousands of caegars savwed up!”

The bouncer went back to his normal frown. “And...?”

“I havwe jewvelry...you can take all my jewvelry!”

“And...?”

“Wvhat else do you wvant, a blowjob?!”

The bouncer smiled. Smiled quite wide and toothy. Cronus didn't think a smile could ever be that scary.

“Actually...” the bouncer said, “I would.”

Cronus felt his face go hot and he knew he must have been bright violet. “A...blowvjob?”

“Yes.”

Cronus pointed at himself. “From me?”

“You got a proxy somewhere? Yes, from you. You got pretty enough lips.”

“But...I'vwe nevwer...I'vwe nevwer...”

“Your eighth hatchday is a good time to start, isn't it? Unless you want to go home and have a boring night all alone.”

“I don't. I don't wvant that.”

“Then come with me, kid.”

“Wvhat about your post?”

“I'll put up the sign. Our old familiars will be patient. So you coming?”

“Yes.”

The bouncer roped off the door much quicker than he'd unroped it. He brought out a sign that said “Back in Five Minutes”. Cronus hoped it would only take that long. The bouncer grabbed Cronus' hand and Cronus could feel that midblood warmth. The bouncer dragged Cronus to a spot in the alley behind the dumpster.

“Nobody will spot us,” he said, “Don't worry. Trust me.”

Cronus wanted to trust the club employee knew what he was doing but he feared he'd be caught by a classmate having sex with a lowblood bouncer. Not that Cronus cared in this situation that this particular troll was a lowblood, he just knew others wouldn't like it.

“I'm not wvorried,” Cronus said.

“Go get some cardboard.”

“Huh?”

“You're gonna need something to kneel on. Don't want to mess up that expensive wetsuit.”

Cronus had a feeling the bouncer also knew how much the wetsuit really cost. Everyone could see the badly-stitched seams. Maybe he would have looked better if he had gone with an already inexpensive brand rather than a cheap poorly-made knockoff of an expensive one.

Going to the dumpster, he took out a large piece of cardboard. He wondered if cardboard was really that much better than kneeling on the bare ground. The bouncer was leaning against the wall and Cronus lay the cardboard in front of him.

“Kneel, kid,” the bouncer said.

Cronus knelt on one knee before him with the other knee up. He wasn't going to fully kneel. The bouncer petted Cronus' perfectly-done hair. Cronus winced at the touch but could do nothing.

“You ready for this?” the bouncer asked.

Cronus was not ready for this. He didn't think he could ever be ready for this. This was his first time giving head. It was his first time doing _anything_ sexual with someone else. He'd never even been kissed. Though he wasn't the romantic sort who dreamed of candlelight and seashells for their first time, he hadn't imagined it would be like this. Here he was kneeling on trash in an alley about suck off an older, uglier troll. A troll who likely thought Cronus was younger than eight sweeps and didn't care. A troll several castes below him. Not that that mattered. This disgusting creature was going to be Cronus' First. He felt like running away.

“Kid?” the bouncer called.

Cronus nodded.

“Good,” the bouncer said with that big toothy grin.

In the forever it took for the bouncer to take off his belt and unbutton his pants, Cronus wondered how big the bouncer's bulge was. The man wasn't tall and his horns were only a bit bigger than Kankri's. That might mean he had a small bulge. Also, Cronus had heard lowbloods tended to have smaller bulges. Though he had also heard the opposite. Perhaps blood color had nothing to do with it? What color was the bouncer anyway?

The man fished out his bone bulge and it was teal. Question answered. And it was huge. Another question answered. The last question was how much bigger would it get. It was already too big for him.

The man chuckled softly above him and bulge grew a little, as if the perverted bouncer was turned on just from Cronus' reaction. Cronus put his hand around the generous girth. The skin was so warm and getting taut. He curled his lips around his fangs; the only technique he knew. He wasn't going to tease. He shoved the bulge into his mouth as far down as he could, which wasn't far at all. The rest he covered in a firm hand grip. He started sucking as hard as he could while bobbing just enough.

It may have been clumsy but the bulge responded. It grew harder and bigger by the second. Soon, it was rock-hard and pressing against the top of Cronus' mouth. The bouncer turned out to be a grower. Cronus almost needed an extra hand for the base.

The bouncer cooed, “I think you were lying...when you said this was your first time...you know your way around a big bone...such a slut...starving for teal dick.”

Cronus groaned what he wanted to be a “no” (the bouncer had been starving for him, not vis versa!) but it only turned on the bouncer more.

“Ha, I knew it,” answered the bouncer.

Despite how much the bouncer enjoyed it, he was taking forever to pail. Maybe he was intentionally holding back. The bouncer must get his kicks by making people wait. Along with getting his kicks with barely-legal teens. This man should be in jail in Cronus' opinion. He didn't deserve this blowjob.

Cronus' face hurt. All his muscles were as tense as they could be. Tears, snot, spit, and sweat poured down his face. His knees didn't feel any better. It was all such agony.

Cronus tried to think of something to pass the time. He tried thinking of sexy tealblood celebrities he could be blowing but all he could imagine was the ugly face of the bouncer. He tried thinking about the glamour of the club but all he could think of was this alley. He even tried thinking of schoolwork. Nothing transported him from his horrible situation.

The bouncer gave a sigh that was halfway arousal and halfway impatience. “Ahh, I think it's been a little more than five minutes.”

Cronus thought it had been a lot more than five minutes. It felt like his entire wriggling day consisted of this one blowjob.

“You're good...but you need to go a little extra distance if you want me to finish.”

The bouncer slapped Cronus' hand off his bulge. He grabbed Cronus' horns and pushed Cronus' head completely down the shaft. Then, he face-fucked Cronus' already-battered face. Cronus wished he was underwater because right now he couldn't breath. He felt like he would seriously pass out from lack of air. After too many thrusts, the bouncer held Cronus' head still and his bulge throbbed and Cronus knew what was coming. There was no pail, only Cronus. The bulge was so far down Cronus' throat that he couldn't taste the slurry but he could feel it pour down his throat. When every drop had been milked, the bouncer took Cronus' head off his bulge.

“That really hit the spot,” the bouncer said after catching his breath, “And I'm sure it made your night too.”

Cronus' jaw hurt too much for him to voice his virulent disagreement.

The bouncer put his still-softening bulge away, buttoned up his pants, and put his belt back on. He held out his hand to Cronus and Cronus would have rejected it if he didn't need to the help. Cronus got back on his feet. The bouncer handed Cronus a tissue and again Cronus couldn't resist this help.

The bouncer said in a bored tone so far from the dirty talk earlier, “I'll let you in this time but next time bring a proper ID.”

Cronus went to leave the alley but the bouncer put his hand on Cronus' shoulder.

“I go first. We can't be seen together. Understand?”

Cronus did understand but he couldn't speak. He nodded. The bouncer walked out of the alley. Cronus took the opportunity to vomit. When he was done, he wiped his mouth with the tissue.

He went to the front of the Club, where the rope was off and the sign put away. The line was down the block by now. On seeing Cronus, the bouncer nodded and pointed him in. Despite the attempt at subterfuge, Cronus knew everyone knew what had happened. In the foyer, Cronus went to the cashier and paid his cover charge. The money was spent. He was going in.

When he beheld that block he had dreamed of for so long it was as beautiful as he thought it would be. Pictures had not done it justice. It was bigger inside than it looked outside. There was a towering DJ booth and go-go dancers in tubes and a bar that went on forever and on the wall above everything was an animated whale sprouting a real shower of water. Though the club was nowhere near full, the guest there were energetic and gorgeous and more were coming by the minute. He had seen the promised land. Yet he felt nothing.

He went to the bathblock to wash his face. He wished he could wash the rest of him. The bathblock was just as glamorous as the rest of the place, of course. He went up to the many sinks and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was a mess, all violet and shiny. His hair lay limp against his skull. The other guest must have wondered how he got in with those looks. He also looked too young to be here. No wonder the perverted bouncer was so skeptical. Cronus was a fucking grub.

Why couldn't he have waited a week to get a new ID? Why didn't he go to another club and save MU for later? He was such a stupid fucking impatient wriggler. If he was a real adult he would have thought this through. If he was a real adult maybe he would have enjoyed watching documentaries. That's what real serious adults did, not teenagers who only wanted to get stoned and laid. No wonder Kankri looked down on him.

Well, he was in the club now. He might as get cleaned up for the obligatory selfie in front of the Whale. He'd look like a fucking tourist doing that but he needed proof. After scrubbing his face hard and drying it, he applied powder so he didn't look like a shiny plum. He combed his hair and applied a little gel. When he was done, he felt like crying and ruining the whole effect.

“Hey, prince.”

Cronus turned around to see a brownblood in a trenchcoat.

The trenchcoat troll continued, “You look like you could use some party favors.”

Cronus had fantasized about sampling drugs but now he felt like that would be the second big mistake of the night. With his luck, the pills would either be aspirin or cyanide. Or the trenchcoat would be an undercover cop and he'd spend the night in jail with trolls as unethical as the bouncer.

“No,” Cronus croaked.

The trenchcoat shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Cronus left the bathblock. He walked around the club with his palmhusk out looking for the right place and angle to take a selfie. When he held up his husk and saw his fake smile on the screen, he felt a sort of happiness. He had accomplished his goal. Maybe that was all that matter. The happiness ended when seconds after his photo he heard someone snort “fucking tourist”. Cronus didn't see who said it but he wanted to throw his husk at them. Despite now feeling self-conscious, he posted the selfie on all his social media accounts. Then, he texted the picture to Kankri. That done, he went to the bar.

It was early enough in the night that the bar wasn't completely full but it was getting there. Cronus got a seat. It took a long time to get a bartender's attention. The bouncer wasn't the only staff member that liked to keep people waiting. No, Cronus didn't want to think of the bouncer. Finally, a very pretty and very busty bartender asked him what he wanted and Cronus cursed that he couldn't enjoy someone attractive saying that to him right now. Cronus had decided on his First Drink a week in advanced but still stumbled through asking for a Long Slow Comfortable Pail Against the Wall.

As she made the drink, he looked at his palmhusk. Kankri had seen his picture almost immediately but had said nothing. For the first time ever, Kankri had put him on Read. Cronus didn't know Kankri could do that. Kankri would text in his sleep or on the toilet before letting a text say on Read. This minor diss made Cronus want to cry. He resisted.

The drink came and Cronus poured it down his mouth, ignoring the sting. Then he ordered another one and did the same. After only two drinks, he felt drunk. He was such a fucking lightweight grub. The drinks, instead of relaxing him, made him feel ready to do violence. He didn't care that he'd go to jail. He didn't care that he'd never thrown a punch before. He didn't care that his target was more than a hundred pounds heavier than him. That bouncer was going down.

Cronus got off the barstool uneasily. He made his way through the now-crowded club to the entrance. There the bouncer was busy talking to a guest. Cronus reeled up and gave a sucker punch straight in the filtration-and-reabsorbtion organ.

It was worth it.

 

 

 


End file.
